marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant (Yost Universe)
:Mutants are from the Non MAU universe Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Mutants are an offshoot sub-species of humanity who are born with genetic abnormalities. That has been granted them abilities, an appearance, or powers beyond the normal variation expressed in the human genome. Known Mutants * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * / * * * * * * Alternate Future X-Men * * * * * * * Other Mutants * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Anti-Mutant Sentiment Because they are different they are hated by many normal humans, such as and Senator . They created the s as a way of dealing with them. However, would have taken over the world were it not for the X-Men. History Mutants have been around for a very long time. has been around since ancient times and fought with , , and the in . An explosion at the causes and to disappear. A year later the have disband and mutants are being hunted by the . reforms the team with , , , , , and . Former X-Man joins the . Senator proposes the . uses his wealth to rebuild the Mansion. The X-Men find comatose Xavier in the nation of under the care of . Xavier contacts the team from a twenty years in the future where he woke up from his coma to find s roam around looking for mutants while all the X-Men have died. The X-Men saves from the . steals something from the X-Men and Wolverine must get it back. fights pirates and falls in love with . Wolverine has a rematch with the . The X-Men attempt to stop the destruction of Genosha forewarned by Xavier. The team tries to find . Meanwhile in the future Xavier forms a new X-Men team. Nightcrawler discovers that Magneto's paradise is not all it seems as he is holding several mutants in an underground dungeon. breaks into the Mansion and captures Nightcrawler. Wolverine recovers part of his past from and encounters . discovers a "cure" for mutants. Cyclops lets Emma enter his mind to erase his memories of Jean only to discover the cause of the explosion. The reason is Jean Grey, who became the . Emma finds that the knew about Phoenix and sides with the X-Men against them. They find her without memories at a hospital. The X-Men convince Magneto and Kelly to reach an agreement. However, Magneto uses Mystique to start a war by having Sentinels attack Genosha, then reprogramming them to attack humans. Magneto is defeated and banished from Genosha, while Emma seemingly sacrifices herself to stop the Phoenix. From the future Xavier informs the X-Men that the first dystopian future has been erased only to be replaced by . External Links *Wikipedia Category:Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Hulk Vs Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe